


Tienristeyksessä

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrix on ollut Garnetin tukena suuren osan elämästään. Onko hänelle enää paikkaa Alexandriassa, kun Garnet vihdoin seisoo tukevasti omilla jaloillaan ja on valmis kantamaan roolinsa kuningattarena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tienristeyksessä

Beatrix seisoi paikallaan vastaanottosalin oven suussa ja katseli, kuinka kuningatar Garnet otti vastaan vierailijoita. Kuningattaren syntymäpäivä lähestyi, joten monet merkittävät henkilöt olivat pyytäneet audienssia voidakseen tuoda onnentoivotuksensa ja lahjansa Alexandrian valtiaalle.

Kolme vuotta oli kulunut Kujan voittamisesta. Noiden vuosien aikana Beatrix oli saanut seurata aitiopaikalta Garnetin kasvamista kuningattaren rooliin. Oli totta, että nuori nainen oli saanut tittelinsä jo aiemmin, mutta tämä ei ollut tuolloin ollut vielä valmis. Rooli oli ollut musertava taakka Garnetin hartioilla, Beatrix oli nähnyt sen heti ja tuntenut suurta voimattomuutta. Hän olisi halunnut auttaa enemmän, mutta hän oli vain kenraali… mitä hän tiesi kuningattarena olemisesta.

Kun he olivat kolme vuotta sitten palanneet Alexandriaan, Garnet oli itkenyt lohduttomasti Beatrixin olkaa vasten. Beatrix oli kietonut kätensä kuningattarensa ympärille ja keinuttanut tätä hiljaa ritari Steinerin katsellessa kiusaantuneena kattoon.

Garnetin suru oli ollut pohjaton, kun se hännällinen ipana ei tullutkaan takaisin. Monet tunnit Beatrix oli vartiointityönsä sijaan istunut vuoteen reunalla ja silitellyt lyhyttä tummaa tukkaa. Jokainen tyynylle valunut kyynel oli iskenyt jääpiikin hänen sydämeensä. Hän oli koko aikuisikänsä kulkenut Garnetin rinnalla, hän ei kestänyt katsella tämän romahtamista.

Aika kului ja Garnetin kyyneleet kuivuivat. Ilo ei enää palannut nuoren naisen silmiin samanlaisena kuin se oli joskus räiskynyt. Silti tämä soi ajoittain hymyn, jos toisenkin. Ylöspäin kaartuvat suupielet ja pieni helähdys silmäkulmissa sai aina yhden jääpiikin sulamaan Beatrixin sydämestä.

Nyt Garnet istui vastaanottosalin valtaistuimella ja hymyili jokaiselle, joka saapui paikalle. Beatrix kuuli kauniit ja kohteliaat sanat, joita kuningatar lausui, ja tiesi ne ontoiksi. Ei Garnet välittänyt kalliista matoista, vuosikertaviineistä tai hedelmäkoreista, mutta otti ne vastaan kiitollisuutta hehkuen ja lupasi huolehtia valtakunnastaan aina vain paremmin. Tällä kertaa se oli helppoa, sillä kukaan ei halunnut pilata lähestyvää juhlapäivää kertomalla huolistaan ja murheistaan. Niitä varten olivat omat audienssinsa.

Päivä oli uuvuttava. Kun viimeinenkin vieras vihdoin poistui, Garnet valui leppoisampaan asentoon valtaistuimella ja huokaisi syvään. Beatrix astui pois paikaltaan jäykin jaloin ja toivoi voivansa pian riisua kenkänsä. Hänen jalkansa kaipasivat saavillista lämmintä vettä.

”En uskonut heidän loppuvan koskaan”, Garnet huoahti.  
”Hoiditte tehtävänne hyvin, kuningatar”, Beatrix vastasi ja asteli valtaistuimen vierelle. Garnet soi hänelle pienen hymyn, joka porautui suoraan rintakehän läpi sydämeen.  
”Niin… ehkä minun on aika mennä eteenpäin. Täytän ylihuomenna 19, en voi jäädä vellomaan menneisyyteen.” Garnetin kasvoilla käväisi etäisen surullinen ilme, mutta se katosi ja sen tilalle asettui rauha.  
”Teillä on vielä paljon vuosia edessänne. Toivon niiden olevan hyviä”, Beatrix huomautti.  
”Kiitos, Beatrix. En olisi selvinnyt näistä viimeisimmistä ilman sinua.”  
”Olen tehnyt vain sen, minkä kuka tahansa olisi, kuningatar.”  
”Olet tehnyt enemmän”, Garnet vastasi ja nousi valtaistuimelta. Tämä asteli alas korokkeelta Beatrixin luokse. Ruskeita silmiä kehystävät tummat ripset räpsyivät viehkeinä, kun Garnet nojautui lähemmäs ja kietaisi yllättäen kätensä Beatrixin kaulaan.

Beatrix vastasi halaukseen ja hänen sormensa sotkeutuivat Garnetin taas pitkäksi kasvaneeseen tukkaan, joka oli laitettu valtaville kiharoille vastaanottotilaisuuden kunniaksi. Garnet tuoksui puutarhan kukkasilta ja tuntui suloisen pehmeältä Beatrixin sylissä. Beatrix tunsi Garnetin alushameen vanteen kimmahtavan reittään vasten, kun nuori nainen suorastaan rutistautui häntä vasten.

”Sinä olet kantanut minut yli pimeimmistä ajoista”, Garnet kuiskasi Beatrixin korvaan. ”Olet pelastanut tämän valtakunnan ja sen kuningattaren. Ilman sinua en olisi nähnyt tätä päivää.”  
”Älkää sanoko noin, Teidän Korkeutenne!” Beatrix voihkaisi ja keinutti jälleen Garnetia sylissään samalla tavoin kuin tuolla lennolla kolme vuotta sitten. Hänen rintaansa kasaantui paakku, joka uhkasi räjähtää, kun Garnetin hennot sormet sivelivät hänen hiuksiaan.   
”Nyt minä olen valmis levittämään siipeni”, Garnet jatkoi ja suoristautui hieman. Beatrix huomasi tuijottavansa suoraan valtaviin, lämpöisiin silmiin. Hän veti henkeä ja yritti saada sydämensä rauhoittumaan, sillä se uhkasi puskea tiensä läpi hänen rintalastastaan.  
”Kiitos sinulle kaikesta, Beatrix”, Garnet kuiskasi vielä ja kumartui kohti Beatrixiä. Huulet sipaisivat vain kevyesti hänen poskeaan, mutta saivat pienet salamat iskemään joka puolelta hänen kehoonsa. ”Pidä huomenna vapaapäivä. Steiner voi määrätä jonkun toisen huolehtimaan vartioinnista. Ylihuomisesta tulee pitkä”, Garnet lisäsi vielä.

Beatrix sai vaivoin nyökättyä. Garnet hymyili hänelle pikaisesti ja kääntyi. Kuningatar käveli omiin tiloihinsa taakseen katsomatta ja sulki oven perässään merkiksi, ettei häiritseminen ollut suotavaa.

Beatrix hipaisi poskeaan. Iho kuumotti kohdasta, jota Garnet oli suukottanut. Beatrix sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Ilmassa leijui yhä herkullinen kukkaistuoksu, joka seurasi Garnetia kaikkialle. Tuoksu, jota Beatrix ei olisi saanut ihastella niin paljon kuin ihasteli. Se kieppui päivittäin hänen ympärillään eikä jättänyt koskaan rauhaan.

”Kenraali Beatrix?”

Beatrix räväytti silmänsä ja havahtui siihen, että Madina, eräs Alexandrian sotilaista ja yksi hänen suorista alaisistaan, tuijotti häntä kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan.  
”Onko kaikki hyvin, kenraali Beatrix?” nuori nainen tiedusteli.  
”Kyllä, Madina. Mitä asiaa sinulla oli?”  
”Kapteeni Steiner on lähettänyt Teille kutsun”, Madina kertoi. ”Hän toivoi Teidän tulevan tiloihinsa, kun vapaudutte tehtävistänne. Pyydänkö häntä odottamaan hieman kauemmin?”  
”Ei tarvitse, Madina. Minä lähden sinne välittömästi”, Beatrix vastasi ja pyyhälsi ulos vastaanottosalista.

Beatrix marssi linnasta ulos ja kohti armeijan tiloja. Askel askeleelta hänen sydämensä alkoi rauhoittua, mutta mielenmyrsky ei ottanut tyyntyäkseen. Hän ymmärsi yhä paremmin, ettei välttämättä enää pystyisi seisomaan Garnetin rinnalla. Hän oli tukenut tätä kuningattaruuden ensiaskelilla, auttanut tätä pääsemään yli surusta ja katsonut tämän kasvavan neidosta naiseksi. Hän oli elänyt Garnetin kaoottisten tunteiden kautta, jottei joutuisi kohtaamaan omiaan.

Nyt Garnet seisoi tukevasti omilla jaloillaan valmiina kantamaan todellisen vastuunsa. Beatrix ei voinut enää kannatella itseään kannattelemalla kuningatartaan. Hänen oli kohdattava sisimpänsä ja tehtävä rauha itsensä kanssa. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistuisi, jos kukkaistuoksu yhä kietoutuisi hänen ympärilleen ja huumaisi hänen aistinsa.

Beatrix koputti Steinerin oveen. Mies kolisteli avaamaan sen, tämä ei siis vielä illan hämärtyessäkään ollut luopunut haarniskastaan. Beatrix oli vuosia sitten ajatellut, että kenties heidän välillään oli jotain muutakin kuin työtoveruutta. Sen kirjeen jälkeen… sen, jonka hän oli löytänyt joenrannasta… hetken hän oli leikitellyt ajatuksella. Sitten kohtalo oli puuttunut peliin ja vienyt hänet ja Steinerin jälleen eri suuntiin, eri tehtäviin eikä edes rauhan palattua mies ollut ottanut asiaa uudestaan puheeksi. Ei sillä, että olisi Beatrixkään. Hän oli ollut niin kiinni kuningattarestaan huolehtimisessa, ettei muulle ollut jäänyt aikaa. Garnet yksin oli täyttänyt hänen ajatuksensa.

Steiner seisoi oviaukossa vaaleaan pellavapaitaan pukeutuneena. Miehellä oli haarniskan alaosa yllään, mutta tämä näytti ilman yläosaa ja kypärää oudon haavoittuvalta.  
”Iltaa, Beatrix”, Steiner tervehti ja astui pois oviaukosta. Beatrix livahti sisään huoneistoon ja veti oven perässään kiinni. Sekä hänellä että Steinerilla oli käytössään omat huoneistot: makuuhuone, keittokomero ja oleskelutila. Kylpyhuonetta ja käymälää ei huoneistoihin kuulunut vaan ne joutui jakamaan miehistön kanssa. Pluton ritarit asuttivat ison rakennuksen toista päätä, Alexandrian naissotilaat toista, joten Beatrix ja Steiner olivat kumpikin saaneet huoneistonsa eri päistä rakennusta.

”Iltaa, Steiner”, Beatrix vastasi ja asteli peremmälle. Hän istui kursailematta pyöreän pöydän ääreen ja potki kengät jaloistaan. Sekä varpaita että jalkapohjia kivisti. Päivän aikana oli ollut vain muutama vaivainen tauko, kun Garnet oli poistunut hetkeksi paikalta. Nekin Beatrix oli käyttänyt käymälässä vierailuun ja lounaan pikaiseen ahmimiseen suoraan linnan keittiössä, vaikka palvelusväki olikin ilmaissut käytöksestä tuhisevan mielipiteensä.

”Raskas päivä tänään”, Steiner mutisi ja jäi häilymään pöydän vierelle. Beatrix nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi miestä. Miksi tämä oli niin vaivaantunut? ”Otatko jotain? Viiniä? Viskiä?”  
”Viski maistuisi”, Beatrix päätti ja rojautti jalkansa vapaan tuolin päälle. Hän ei välittänyt, että hänen käytöksensä oli täysin sopimatonta. Steiner ei koskaan valittanut hänelle mistään vaan sieti kaikki hänen oikkunsa. Aina niin ei ollut ollut. Vuosia sitten Steiner oli pikemminkin puuttunut pienimpäänkin virheeseen, jonka Beatrix oli sattunut tekemään, aivan kuin he olisivat olleet kilpailijoita työtovereiden sijaan.

Steiner kaatoi viskiä kahteen lasiin ja ojensi toisen Beatrixille. Mies rojahti pöydän ääreen istumaan ja haarniska päästi kirskahtavan valituksen.  
”Ylihuomenna on suuri päivä”, Steiner puheli viskilasilleen. ”Kuningatar täyttää 19 vuotta.”  
”Niinpä”, Beatrix tyytyi vastaamaan.   
”Hänestä on viimeisen vuoden aikana tullut todellinen Alexandrian hallitsija, kansa rakastaa häntä.”  
”Olet oikeassa siinä.”  
”Hän ei tarvitse enää kaitsijoita, mutta henkivartijoilla on paikkansa.”  
”Niin. Linna on täynnä pystyviä vartijoita.”  
”Aivan, aivan. Näin rauhanaikaan se on myös hyvin haluttu pesti.”

Beatrix siemaisi viskiään ja silmäili Steineria. Tämänkö takia mies oli kutsunut hänet käymään? Steiner halusi Garnetin vartioinnin omaksi tehtäväkseen? Beatrix nyökkäsi. Ajatus ei ollut huono. Hän voisi etsiä vapautensa muualta, jos tietäisi Garnetin olevan hyvissä käsissä. Steiner oli ehdottomasti luotettavin linnan sotilaista. Beatrix olisi uskonut oman henkensä miehen käsiin, joten hän ei hetkeäkään epäillyt, etteikö Steiner palvelisi Garnetia yhtä hyvin kuin tähänkin asti, ellei jopa paremmin.

”Vaikka se on haluttu pesti, sen tulisi kuulua vain parhaimmille ja luotettavimmille”, Beatrix vastasi tovin hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja hymyili Steinerille, kun mies nosti katseen viskistään. ”Olen pahoillani, että olen ominut kuningattaremme näinä vuosina.”  
”Hän on tarvinnut sinua, ei tällaista vanhaa ritaria.”  
”Et sinä nyt niin vanha ole, mies parhaassa iässä.”

Oli kuin joku olisi sytyttänyt lyhdyn Steinerin kasvoille. Miehen silmät kirkastuivat ja posket punertuivat hitusen, vaikkei tämä ollut vielä edes ehtinyt maistaa viskiään. Beatrix joi oman lasinsa tyhjäksi. Oli hyvä, että Steinerkin oli saanut vanhan intonsa takaisin. Mies oli vaikuttanut hieman lamaantuneelta ja avuttomalta Garnetin surun ääressä ja vielä pitkään jälkeenkin päin. Nyt tämä näytti miltei entiseltä itseltään.

Steiner kulautti viskin kerralla alas kurkustaan ja rykäisi. Beatrix vilkaisi miestä pikaisesti. Olikohan tämä sittenkin nauttinut väkijuomaa enemmänkin?

”Tuota… sinäkin olet oikein sopivassa iässä…” Steiner kommentoi. Beatrix kohotti ainoaa näkyvissä olevaa kulmakarvaansa.  
”Niin, mihin?” hänen oli pakko kysyä.  
”No, niin… te naisethan haluatte tiettyjä asioita elämältänne ja nyt kun kuningattaren tilanne alkaa olla hyvä, sinulla on mahdollisuus…”

Beatrixin sisällä kuohahti. Hänen teki mieli iskeä lasi pöytään ja huomauttaa varsin kitkerään sävyyn, ettei hän ollut niitä naisia, jotka vain odottivat sankariaan taluttamaan heidät avioliiton satamaan ja lähettivät heti perään kirjeen haikaralle. Oli selvää, että Steiner halusi itselleen viime aikoina Beatrixin huoleksi jääneen tehtävän, mutta mies olisi voinut ilmaista itseään hieman tahdikkaammin.

”Kiitos, Steiner, ymmärrän kyllä”, Beatrix kuitenkin totesi pitäen äänensä mahdollisimman tyynenä. ”En vastusta siirtymääsi kuningattaren henkivartijaksi. Olet varmasti sopivin henkilö linnassa siihen tehtävään. Jos nyt sallit, minulla on ollut pitkä päivä ja haluan levätä.”

Odottamatta vastausta Beatrix nousi pöydän äärestä ja marssi ovelle. Hän kuuli tuolin kirskuvan kivilattiaa vasten, kun Steiner työnsi sen taaksepäin. Haarniska kolahti pöydänjalkaan.

”Beatrix, minä… tarkoitin vain…”  
”Ei sillä ole väliä, Steiner”, Beatrix sanoi ovelta. Hänen kiukkunsa alkoi jo laantua, olihan hän itsekin miettinyt lähtöä. Steiner teki sen vain nyt helpommaksi. ”Minä olen paikkani täyttänyt jo.”

Ovi kolahti kiinni Beatrixin perässä. Hän harppoi nopeasti pihan poikki kohti omaa huoneistoaan. Hiljaisuudesta päätellen Steiner ei tullut hänen peräänsä.

~o~

Päivä oli kulunut hiljaisissa merkeissä. Beatrix oli käynyt tavaroitaan läpi. Huolimatta siitä, että hän oli viettänyt suurimman osan elämästään Alexandrian linnassa, ei hänelle ollut kertynyt suurta omaisuutta. Virkapukuja oli muutama, vapaa-ajanvaatteita melkeinpä vähemmän, jokunen kirja ja muutama muistoesine, jotka hän oli saanut lahjaksi alaisiltaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut kerätä tavaraa ympärilleen.

Kun ilta alkoi lähestyä, Beatrix keräsi mukaansa muutamat vaatteet ja rakkaimman kirjansa. Hän pakkasi ne huolellisesti laukkuun ja käveli ulos huoneistostaan. Vaistomaisesti hän vilkaisi pitkän rakennuksen toiseen päähän. Steinerin huoneistosta ei näkynyt valoa, mies ei ollut sytyttänyt edes kynttiläntynkää. Ehkä tämä oli yhä kiinni päivän töissä. Ainakin Garnet oli, sen Beatrix tiesi varmuudella. Kuningattaren juhlapukuun oli tehty vielä viime hetken muutoksia, joten tämä oli todennäköisesti yhä kiinni ompelijattaren sovituspallilla. Sen varaan Beatrix ainakin laski.

Beatrix harppoi pihan poikki kohti linnaa. Kaksi Pluton ritaria tervehti häntä pääovilla, kun hän kulki sisälle. Hän soi miehille lyhyen nyökkäyksen ja suuntasi kyselemättä Garnetin yksityisiin tiloihin. Kukaan ei pysäyttänyt häntä tai esittänyt kysymyksiä, hän oli vieraillut noissa tiloissa lukemattomat kerrat ja aina edellisen tai nykyisen kuningattaren asioilla.

Tällä kertaa Beatrix ei kuitenkaan astunut kuninkaalliseen makuuhuoneeseen, vaikka oli sielläkin viettänyt monen monituista yötä Garnetin tukkaa silitellen, kun nuori nainen oli käynyt läpi syvintä suruaan. Sen sijaan hän avasi Garnetin prinsessa-aikaisen huoneen oven ja astui sisään. Huoneeseen kajasti vain kuunvaloa, lyhtyjä tai kynttilöitä siellä ei palanut.

Beatrix jäi seisomaan keskelle huonetta ja katseli ympärilleen. Huone oli täynnä muistoja, niin monia, että ne olivat pakahduttaa hänet. Monesti hän oli seisonut huoneen ulkopuolella vartioiden sen ovea, mutta yhtä moninaiset kerrat hän oli ollut sisäpuolella auttamassa Garnetia pukeutumisessa ja monessa muussakin toimessa. Lapsena Garnetilla oli toki ollut oma hoitaja, mutta kun tämä oli saanut lisää ikää, tämä oli yhä uudestaan vaatinut Beatrixin avukseen. Vielä edellisaamunakin Beatrix oli nyörittänyt Garnetin puvun kiinni, vaikka työhön olisi ollut palvelijakin tarjolla. Enää hän ei tekisi sitä.

“Minun on aika sanoa hyvästit tälle huoneelle”, Beatrix kuiskasi ja veti miekan vyöltään. Hän katseli sitä kaiholla. Hän oli käytännössä kasvanut tuo miekka kädessään. ”Save the Queen, olet palvellut minua hyvin.”

Beatrix nielaisi ja käveli pöydän luokse. Hän laski miekan sille. Metalli kumahti puuta vasten ja kuunsäteet heijastuivat siitä suoraan Beatrixin kasvoille. Oli kuin miekkakin olisi kiittänyt yhteisistä vuosista.

”Minun velvollisuuteni on täytetty täällä”, Beatrix lausahti ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän käveli ulos huoneesta ja kiirehti käytävään. ”Hyvästi Alexandria…”

Jälleen Beatrix sai kulkea rauhassa linnan halki. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää yksityiskohdissa, joita ei enää näkisi uudestaan. Hän tulisi aina muistamaan tuon kaiteen, jota Garnet oli lapsena laskenut, vaikkei olisi saanut, ja tuon taulun, jonka kehykseen Garnet oli hypännyt roikkumaan. Taulu oli miltei tipahtanut prinsessan niskaan, mutta Beatrix oli saanut sen napattua juuri ajoissa. Tuon salakäytävän sisäänkäynninkin Beatrix muistaisi aina. 14-vuotiaana Garnet oli yrittänyt käyttää sitä livahtaakseen salaa kaupunkiin. Beatrix oli mennyt toiseen päähän odottamaan ja korjannut kapinoivan lapsen talteen. 

Alexandriaan jäisi enemmän kuin puoli elämää, sinne jäisi suurin osa sydäntä. Silti Beatrixin oli lähdettävä. Häntä ei tarvinnut täällä enää kukaan, hänen olisi etsittävä elämänsä muualta.

Beatrix huokaisi ja astui ulos linnan ovesta. Pluton ritarit olivat poissa vartiopaikaltaan. Hän kurtisti huomiolle kulmiaan, vaikkei sen olisi enää pitänyt olla hänen huolensa.

”Beatrix! Minne sinä olet menossa?” yllättävä huuto sai Beatrixin pysähtymään kesken askeleen. Sivusilmällä hän erotti Steinerin astuvan esiin oven varjosta.

”Ole kiltti, äläkä kysy. Olen tehnyt päätökseni”, Beatrix kuiskasi ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan miestä. Hän tiesi, ettei hänen olisi pitänyt. Lähteminen oli paljon helpompaa, kun ei tarvinnut lausua jäähyväisiä kenellekään. Nyt Steinerin kasvoilla karehti epätoivoinen ilme.

Beatrix kääntyi pois ja aikoi jatkaa matkaansa. Hän ei saanut pysähtyä, muuten hän ei koskaan pystyisi liikkumaan eteenpäin.

”Odota! Kuuntele minua!” Steiner suorastaan rääkäisi. Beatrix ei voinut muuta kuin pysähtyä ja kääntyä katsomaan miestä uudestaan. ”Minä… minä… minä en halua enää koskaan menettää sinua!”

Beatrixin rintakehässä jysähti, jotain painavaa valahti hänen polviinsa. Mitä Steiner oikein puhui? Mitä tämä yritti sanoa?

”Steiner…” Sanat olivat hukassa myös Beatrixiltä.   
”Suojellaan kuningatarta yhdessä”, Steiner ehdotti ja hymyili hänelle. Beatrix ei ollut koskaan nähnyt miehen kasvoilla niin leveää ja aitoa hymyä. Se sai hänen sydämensä väpättämään. Steiner ei halunnut viedä hänen paikkaansa vaan jakaa sen.

Ennen kuin Beatrix edes tajusi, hän oli pudottanut kantamuksensa keskelle käytävää ja sännännyt Steinerin luokse. Hän heittäytyi miehen kaulaan ja rutisti itsensä tätä vasten. Steiner älähti omituisesti, kun tämän selkä iskeytyi vasten kivistä linnanseinää, mutta hetkeä myöhemmin tämä kietoi kätensä kömpelösti Beatrixin ympärille.  
”Anteeksi… minä… en tarkoittanut, mitä sanoin sinulle. Et ole sellainen kuin muut naiset, sinä olet… enemmän. Olet Alexandrian suurin sotilas ja minulla on ylpeys… ja kunnia seistä sinun rinnallasi”, Steiner kuiskasi Beatrixin hiuksiin. ”Minä en ole hyvä puhumaan. Annathan minulle… a-anteeksi?”  
”Annan”, Beatrix kuiskasi takaisin. Enempää sanoja hänen huuliltaan ei tullut, ne olivat hukkuneet tunteiden hyökyaallon alle. Hän ei lähtisi mihinkään, hänen paikkansa oli Alexandriassa. Hän seisoisi aina Steinerin kanssa kuningatar Garnetin rinnalla.  
”Mennään hakemaan Save the Queen takaisin”, Steiner rykäisi ja työnsi Beatrixin pois sylistään. Mies hy


End file.
